Début d'un enfer, ou d'un amour ?
by YuMe-LovE KaWaIi
Summary: Sasuke se demande pourquoi il a accepté d'héberger cet imbécile du nom de Naruto...mais, tout compte fait, peut-être que c'était une bonne idée ? SASUNARU !


Début d'un enfer...ou d'un amour ?

Naru : S'il te plait !

Sasu : J'ai dis non !

Naru : M...mais...j'ai faim !

Sasu : Pas de ramens. J'en ai ras le bol de ces maudites nouilles !

Naru : T_T...Mes ramens...

Sasu : Essayes toujours ! Tu ne m'auras pas avec cette tête de chien battu !

Naru : Tant pis pour toi !

Naruto se mit à courir partout, sans avoir oublier de prendre le collier de Sasuke.

Sasu : Rends-moi ça ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Naru : Nann ! =)

Le collier de Sasuke était l'un de ses objets les plus précieux. Son grand frère lui avait donné comme souvenir de lui lorsqu'il était parti aux USA pour y vivre. Cela faisait quatre ans que Sasuke ne l'avait pas vu. Il ne l'entendait qu'au téléphone maintenant. La seule chose lui rappelant son frère n'est autre que ce collier en argent avec, comme pendentif, le symbole Uchiha.

Sasu : NARUTO !

Naru : Nann ! =)

Sasuke se mit à la poursuite de l'imbécile. Sauf que celui-ci était beaucoup plus malin et rapide que le ténébreux. Il réussissait à éviter Sasuke tout le temps, qui lui en avait par dessus la tête de ce blond envahissant.

Sasu : Donnes-moi mon collier ou sinon tu auras affaire à moi !

Naru : Pour ça, faudrait que tu m'attrapes !

Malheureusement, Naruto avait raison. Et Sasuke ne pouvait le nier. Comment allait-il l'immobiliser ? Et surtout comment pouvait-il en être arriver là ? Pourquoi avait-il accepter ?

_[Flash Back]_

_Sasuke se promenait dans la rue tard le soir lorsqu'il aperçut une personne assise par terre. À première vue, il avait tout l'air d'un SDF mais quand il vit sa petite bouille toute mignonne, cela ne pouvait être possible. Sans comprendre pourquoi il s'intéressait tant à cet être, il s'approcha et s'agenouilla face à lui afin de lui parler. _

_Sasu : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cet heure si tardive, dehors , petit ? (Et oui ! Bien que Naruto ait 16 ans, il avait tout l'air d'un enfant de 12 ans pour Sasuke âgé de 19 ans ! ^^)_

_... : Aidez-moi !_

_La personne agrippa le haut de Sasuke pour le tirer vers lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'échappe. Sinon, il dormirait dehors. Et il ne le voulait pas._

_Sasu : Non mais lâches-moi, idiot !_

… _: Naruto ! Mon nom est Naruto !_

_Sasu : Mais ça va pas de me tirer comme ça !_

_Naruto ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Et Sasuke le voyait. Pour rien au monde il enlèvera ses mains du haut de Sasuke. Le ténébreux était condamné à l'écouter. Pourquoi s'était-il approcher de ce débile ? Il en redoutait les conséquences._

_Naru : Hébergez-moi, s'il vous plaît !_

_Sasu : Mais t'es dingue !_

_Naru : On ne vous a pas appris à vouvoyer les gens que l'on ne connaît pas ?_

_Sasu : Mais pour qui tu te prends pour me parler comme ça ?_

_Naru : Pour une personne qui cherche de l'aide afin de dormir sous un toit._

_Sasu : T'es SDF ? Non, impossible ! T'es trop propre et mignon pour l'être._

_Naru : Je suis mignon ? Raisons de plus pour m'aider !_

_Sasu : Hors de question ! Et puis lâches-moi, baka !_

_Naru : Nann ! Sauf si vous acceptez de m'héberger._

_Sasu : Et tu ferais quoi si je refuse, me tenir jusqu'à ce que je dise oui ? Tu peux toujours crever !_

_Naru : Mais peu de gens passent dans cette ruelle ! Je vais mourir ici si vous ne m'aidez pas !_

_Sasu : Mais je m'en tape ! Rien à foutre !_

_Naru : Ok, et bien bonne nuit alors !_

_Sasu : Lâches-moi, c'est un ordre !_

_Naru : Nonn !_

_Sasu : Si !_

_Naru : Jamais je ne vous lâcherais !_

_Sasu : Uzuratonkachi. Essayes tout ce que tu veux, je ne dirais jamais oui !_

_Naru : Et bien on verra !_

_Naruto tira fermement sur le haut de Sasuke pour qu'il se rapproche beaucoup plus près de lui. Peu de distance ne séparait leurs visages. C'était à ce moment que Sasuke pouvait regarder plus facilement le visage du blond. Il avait de magnifique yeux bleus azur et des cheveux d'un blond ravissant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer autre chose que lui. Il ressemblait à un ange. Et Sasuke ne pouvait le nier, cet être était incroyablement beau. Mais il devait être encore plus beau sans cet air de mécontentement. Sauf que Naruto colla ses lèvres sur les siennes d'une rapidité surprenante, si bien que Sasuke ne put rien faire. Et c'était parti pour un sublime baiser. Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La saveur de ses lèvres était succulente. Il ne voulait en aucun cas arrêter ce baiser. Sauf que, malheureusement, Naruto mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure du ténébreux, qui arrêta automatiquement le fougueux baiser._

_Sasu : Aïe, mais t'es malade !_

_Naru : Dîtes oui._

_Sasu : Tu m'énerves ! - -_

_Naru : Bon, tant pis, je recommence !_

_Naruto commença à se rapprocher une seconde fois de Sasuke qui recula brusquement, maudissant Dieu, mais ayant eut pourtant envi d'un autre baiser sans morsure._

_Sasu : C'est bon ! T'as gagné !_

_Naru : Et bin, c'est pas trop tôt !_

_Il sourit._

_Naru : Bon, t'habites où ?_

_Sasu : Tais-toi et suis-moi !_

_Il le prit par le bras et l'emmena malheureusement chez lui. La soirée se passa lentement et péniblement pour Sasuke. Naruto ne cessait pas de l'embêter avec ses questions et tout autre genre. La nuit arriva et le calme parvint enfin à Sasuke. Mais le réveil fut horrible. Une tête blonde s'était pointé dans sa chambre pour crier à tue-tête. Après quelques heures, le midi arriva et Naruto demanda des ramens. Sauf qu'en fait à chaque repas il le demandait. Cela faisait deux jours de cauchemars pour Sasuke et la fin de l'existence des ramens dans sa demeure._

_Et c'est ainsi que le beau brun ténébreux parvint à cette douloureuse situation..._

_[Fin du Flash Back]_

Sasu : UZURATONKACHI !

Naru : Nann ! =)

Sasu : Si je t'attrape, ce sera la fin de ta misérable existence !

S'en suivit d'une course folle dans la gigantesque demeure du ténébreux. Sauf que, doué comme il est, Naruto se retrouva coincé dans une pièce. Celle-ci devait être le bureau de Sasuke. Un bureau trônait au milieu de la pièce, parsemé de paperasses en tout genre. Plusieurs mini bibliothèques étaient aussi présente mais sinon, rien d'autre. Et Sasuke, fier de lui, ferma derrière lui la porte.

Sasu : Fini la rigolade ! Maintenant tu me rends ce qui m'appartiens !

Naru : Seulement si on mange des ramens ce soir !

Sasu : Ne demandes rien, tu es coincé de toute façon.

Naru : T'arriveras pas à me le prendre des mains !

Sasu : Ah oui ! Tu veux joué à ça ?

Il s'avança dangereusement vers Naruto, qui commença à paniquer.

Naru : C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Sasu : Trop tard !

Il lui sauta dessus le faisant tomber par terre. Naruto était désormais immobilisé.

Naru : Non ! Tu l'auras pas ! Laisses-moi !

Sasu : Tais-toi.

Sasuke était assis en califourchon sur le blondinet, qui rougissait à cause de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il lui rendrait son collier. Sauf que son pouls s'accéléra lorsque le ténébreux s'avança un peu trop près de son visage.

Sasu : Tu vois, j'ai réussi à t'attraper. Alors, maintenant, lâches ce que tu as dans tes mains.

Naru : Non !

Sasu : Tu ne peux plus rien faire, uzuratonkachi.

La main contenant son collier fut attaqué par celle de Sasuke en essayant de l'ouvrir. Mais il avait beaucoup de force et Sasuke n'y arrivait pas en tenant Naruto en même temps. Il devait trouver une solution pour le distraire. Et il en avait justement une.

Sasu : Tu n'arriveras pas à me résister.

Naru : [Gloups]...

Il s'approcha des lèvres du blond et lorsque leurs lèvres étaient à moins de cinq centimètres, il souffla sensuellement dessus. Mais il les effleura juste sans les toucher, sous la déception du blond et s'attaqua au cou bronzé pour goûter cette peau caramel. Sa main n'avait pas lâché celle détenant son collier, attendant la moindre faille envers le blond, qui savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il lâche où qu'il perde ses esprits. Mais cela était très difficile. Surtout lorsque Sasuke commença à mordre son cou, pour ensuite faire un magnifique suçon. Il embrassa un peu partout le cou bronzé, faisant frémir de plus en plus Naruto. Son corps se rapprocha afin qu'ils soient collés l'un à l'autre. C'en était trop pour le blond qui gémit sous cette torture. Malheureusement pour lui, cette montée de sensation lui fit perdre toute raison et sa main se desserra. Un fin rictus apparut sur Sasuke, content. Il put enfin reprendre le bien que Naruto lui avait volé.

Sasu : Gagné. C'était trop facile.

Puis il laissa Naruto en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour préparer le diner (bien sûr, ce ne sera pas des ramens !). Naruto n'en revenait pas. Il s'était facilement fait avoir par ce misérable ténébreux. Et surtout il n'en revenait pas que cette même personne l'ai laissé comme cela, par terre, à moitié excité. Pourtant, il pensait qu'il réussirait à s'enfuir mais son cœur avait battu comme un dingue contre son gré lorsque l'autre s'était un peu trop rapproché. Maudit sentiments.

Et oui ! Naruto était tombé amoureux de Sasuke. Et depuis pas mal de temps même ! Un mois environ. Mais, comme vous pouvez le constater, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis trois jours. Naruto avait déjà remarqué notre beau brun. Tous les jours il l'apercevait là où il habitait avant. Et il avait enfin décidé de le rencontrer tellement son cœur battait quand il le voyait, bien qu'il soit aussi sorti et resté dans une rue pour une autre raison.

Sasu : Naruto ! Si tu veux manger c'est maintenant !

Naru : J'arrive.

Il se leva et courut vers la salle à manger. Mais avant, il fit une bifurcation vers la salle de bain pour regarder le chef d'œuvre du brun. Il ne l'avait pas rater ! Le suçon se trouvait très exposé, et tout le monde pouvait le voir. Heureusement qu'il ne bougeait pas de la maison car il aurait trop honte. Lorsqu'il arriva à table, Sasuke le regarda dans les yeux, puis au niveau de son cou. Un air satisfait et moqueur s'afficha sur son visage. Et Naruto qui le remarqua bien rapidement, posa sa main par dessus son suçon, rouge de honte. Un rictus était maintenant visible sur le ténébreux.

Sasu : Je ne t'ai pas loupé à ce que je vois !

Naru : Te moques pas ! Et puis, pourquoi t'as fait ça !

Sasu : Pour récupérer mon bien, et ça a marché !

Naru : Teme !

Sasu : Me cherches pas, et rien ne se produira.

Naru : …

Sasu : Et ne me demande plus jamais de ramens !

Naru : Je ne mangerais rien d'autre. Alors si tu ne veux pas que je meurs de faim, t'as intérêt à faire des ramens !

Sasu : Meurs, si ça t'enchante. Moi je m'en contrefiche.

Naru : Teme !

Sasuke servit le repas, et mangea pendant que Naruto boudait. Mais au bout de dix minutes, celui-ci décida de manger malgré tout. Un micro sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Cette bouille en face de lui était trop mignonne. Même si ce n'était pas des ramens, il mangea à une rapidité surprenante. Lorsqu'il eut fini son assiette, il commença à se triturer ses doigt (à la façon Hinata).

Naru : Mer...merci.

Sasu : Hein ?

Naru : C'était...bon.

Le visage de Naruto vira au rouge écarlate.

Sasu : De rien. Tu vois, y'a pas que les ramens dans la vie.

Naru : …

Le blond n'arrêtait pas bouger ses jambes dans tous les sens sous le coup de la gêne, si bien qu'il touchait les pieds de Sasuke avec les siens. Celui- ci le remarqua et haussa les sourcils en le regardant.

Sasu : T'as fini de me faire du pieds !

Naru : Pa...pardon ! o/o

Le regard de sasuke était d'un seul coup passé de l'incompréhension à la provocation. Et Naruto en avait un peu peur, même beaucoup en fait. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Sa réponse arriva rapidement lorsque le pied de Sasuke commença à faire la même chose que celui de Naruto un peu avant. Elle remonta le long de la jambe de Naruto, dont son visage vira au rouge en le regardant. Ses onyx en disaient long sur ce qu'il voulait faire. Et ça ne rassura pas Naruto. Le pied continua de monter, jusqu'à son entrejambe. C'en était trop pour lui et il se leva brusquement, la respiration un peu saccadée.

Naru : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sasu : Rien.

Naru : Et c'était à la Reine d'Angleterre ce pied, peut-être !

Sasu : Wouah, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était avec nous, et qu'elle te fasse du pied.

Naru : Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Je ne rigole pas.

Sasu : Je fais juste ce que tu venais de me faire.

Naru : Je ne suis pas allé aussi haut ! Et en plus, je ne le faisais pas exprès !

Sasu : J'ai pas le droit de m'amuser un peu ? Vu tout ce que tu me fais subir...

Naru : Tu appelles ça s'amuser ! OO Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête !

Puis il s'en alla dans sa chambre pour se calmer et faire redescendre son excitation. Il avait quand même aimé ce moment avec Sasuke mais il savait que celui-ci ne faisait ça que pour jouer. Lui aurait préféré que se ne soit pas un simple jeu mais une réelle envie. Du côté de Sasuke, il était amusé de lui faire effet en si peu de temps. Et il n'allait pas arrêter de si tôt !

Au bout d'une heure à être rester dans sa chambre, Naruto décida d'aller regarder la télé. Il s'installa confortablement et zappa toutes les cinq minutes, ne trouvant les chaînes pas à son goût. Sasuke, lui était dans son bureau à travailler, bien qu'il soit en vacances. Et heureusement pour lui, puisqu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité laisser Naruto seul, de peur qu'il fasse des bêtises. Après avoir bossé pendant deux bonnes heures, il décida de se détendre tellement ça l'énervait. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il vit la télé allumé et Naruto endormit devant. C'est là qu'une idée lui vint en tête. Il avait tout à coup drôlement envi de s'amuser. Il partit en direction de la cuisine et prit un verre d'eau et un plat contenant du chocolat fait maison. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le blond, il vida lentement le verre sur Naruto qui sursauta en criant.

Naru : Mais ça va pas la tête !

Sasu : Si, elle va très bien.

Naru : tu veux la guerre ? Et bah, tu l'auras teme !

Il lui lança un coussin en pleine tronche. Sasuke n'avait pas bougé et le coussin tomba par terre. Sauf que la tête du brun n'était pas très rassurante pour Naruto. Les yeux onyx étaient plissé et veine pulsa sur le front. Le blondinet qui avait très peur de la suite, surtout quand il vit le plat que Sasuke tenait.

Sasu : Tu n'aurait pas dû, uzuratonkachi.

Naru : Je retire ce que j'ai fait ! Je voulais pas !

Sasu : Trop tard !

Il balança vers Naruto le plat contenant le chocolat, liquide bien sûr. Naruto en reçut sur tout son corps et cria à cause de la température du chocolat. Sasuke s'était amusé de le faire chauffer avant de venir le faire chier. Le brun sourit sous son chef d'oeuvre et posa le plat maintenant vide sur la table basse.

Sasu : J'espère que ce n'est pas trop chaud !

Naru : Enfoiré !

Il se jeta sur lui. Désormais, les deux avaient du chocolat partout. C'était la bagarre entre eux. Ils ne cessèrent de mettre du chocolat sur la figure de l'autre. Les roulades étaient au rendez-vous et le sol fut bien sali. Mais Sasuke eut rapidement le dessus. Le chocolat fut bien appliqué sur le beaux visage d'ange, celui-ni n'arrivant pas à se défendre.

Sasu : On fait moins le malin !

Naru : Putain ! Tu vas morfler, teme !

Sasu : Mais bien sûr !

Aucun endroit sur le visage ne rata l'étalement du chocolat. Il ne restait désormais qu'un endroit mal étalé, et c'était ses lèvres. Sasuke s'amusa à mettre délicatement avec un seul doigt sur cet endroit, regardant intensément les yeux azurs du prisonnier. Celui-ci devint cramoisi sous ce geste et ne pouvait plus regarder dans les yeux son bourreau. Dès qu'il eut finit, il se lécha les lèvres sans chocolat. Naruto n'avait pas réussi à en mettre beaucoup sur le beau visage pâle et encore moins sur cette partie.

Sasu : Quel dommage ! Je ne l'avais même pas goûté.

Naru : T'avais qu'à pas le balancer sur moi, baka !

Sasu : Mais je peux toujours y goûter.

Naru : N'essayes même pas, teme !

Sasu : Mais je vais me gêner !

Il approcha ses lèvres de celles barbouillées de chocolat en face de lui et sortit sa langue pour lécher le chocolat. Lentement, il enleva toute trace marron. Naruto n'en pouvait plus. Voilà que Sasuke recommençait ses gestes un peu trop excitants. Et il voulait plus. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, attendant un baiser de la part du brun, mais celui-ci ne fit rien. Un sourire irradia le visage du ténébreux, content de l'effet produit sur son acolyte. Il partit lécher le cou tanné tout en passant ses mains en dessous du tee-shirt du blondinet qui se fit vite remonter jusqu'au cou pour ensuite se faire enlever du corps bronzé. Naruto respira un peu plus rapidement, sous l'excitation. Il ne réfléchissait plus, se laissant faire. Sasuke se rapprocha du visage de Naruto, et embrassa le nez du blond. Puis il descendit ses mains vers le pantalon de son ami. Il fut rapidement enlever, laissant comme seul habit pour Naruto son boxer. Son visage était maintenant envahit par le désir. Mais au lieu de sentir le corps de Sasuke se rapprocher, il sentit l'effet inverse. Le brun s'était relevé, les habits du blond dans ses bras.

Sasu : Ah la la...Va falloir les laver.

Puis il disparut dans la salle de bain. Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Une colère noire aviva ses iris. Sasuke avait, une fois de plus, joué, avec lui. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et il courut dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il l'entendit sortir de la salle de bain, il fonça à l'intérieur et ferma à clé. Sasuke ne comprit pas grand chose et partit dans sa chambre. Le blond prit une douche en pleurant à chaudes larmes, l'eau masquant tout bruit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke était aussi monstrueux envers lui. Et surtout, pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux de cet être ignoble ? Pendant une bonne heure, il se lava. Mais dès qu'il sortit, Sasuke le poussa violemment contre un mur et se colla à lui.

Sasu : Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Naru : Quoi ? Tu me demandes ça alors que tu sais très bien pourquoi !

Sasu : Non, je ne sais pas.

Naru : Et bien, réfléchis un peu plus ! Teme !

Naruto n'avait qu'une simple serviette sur ses hanches. Et Sasuke se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. Il rougit violemment puis le poussa pour fuir vers sa chambre. C'en était trop pour lui. Pourquoi Sasuke se collait sans cesse contre lui ? Il se coucha sans manger. Le lendemain n'était pas mieux. Naruto ne mangea pas en même temps que Sasuke et repartit directement dans sa chambre. La journée se passa dans le silence. Chacun restait de son côté, aucun n'avait l'intention d'aller voir l'autre. Mais une question trottina dans la tête du brun et il devait avoir la réponse du blond. Alors il décida, le soir d'aller lui rendre visite dans sa chambre.

Sasu : Naruto ?

Naru : Laisses-moi !

Une touffe de cheveu blond dépassait de la couette du lit. Naruto avait dû dormir pendant toute la journée. Sasuke entra malgré tout et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança vers le lit et s'assit en soulevant le drap. Il trouva une petite bouille toute mimi qui devait avoir pleuré vu les yeux rouges qu'il avait.

Naru : Pourquoi t'es venu ! Pour encore t'amuser avec moi !

Sasu : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je veux juste te demander une chose.

Naru : …

Sasu : Tu vivais où avant ? Parce que je ne pense pas te garder toute ma vie ici.

Naru : ...Quelque part.

Sasu : Et c'est où ce quelque part ?

Naru : J'ai pas envi d'en parler.

Sasu : Tu comptes rester ici, c'est ça ?

Naru : …

Sasu : …

Naru : Si ça te déplait tant que ça, je vais dégager !

Sasu : C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Naru : Et bah pour moi si !

Sasu : ...Désolé.

Naru : Oo

Sasu : Mais il doit bien avoir des personnes qui te cherchent, et elles doivent se faire du souci pour toi.

Naru : Personne ne s'intéresse à moi. La seule personne qui ne me laisse pas tomber, c'est toi.

Sasu : Et tes parents ? Tu as pensé à eux ?

Naru : J'ai pas de parents.

Sasu : …

Naru : …

Sasu : Pourquoi tu as pleuré.

Naru : Parce que je viens de me rendre compte qu'en fait cette même personne s'en fout royalement de moi !

Sasu : …

Naru : Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je reste ici alors que l'habitant de ces lieux ne m'aime pas.

Sasu : Tu te trompe.

Naruto reprit le drap des mains de Sasuke pour le remettre par dessus lui. Mais celui-ci rentra sous le drap pour rejoindre le blondinet. Il le serra dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux. Naruto laissa échapper ses larmes et se rapprochant un peu plus de Sasuke. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent dans cette position.

Naru : J'habitais dans un orphelinat avant.

Sasu : …

Naru : Mais tout le monde me détestait et se moquait de moi. J'en pouvais plus alors j'ai fugué.

Sasu : Je pense que tu devrais y retourner, des gens là-bas doivent surement t'aimer.

Naru : NANN ! Je veux rester avec toi !

Sasu : OO...

Naru : Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais ça faisait longtemps que je te connaissais, enfin, que je t'avais vu une fois dans la rue.

Sasu : Quoi ?

Naru : Tous les jours, je te voyais passer dans la même rue. Alors quand j'ai décidé de fuguer, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi.

Sasu : Pourquoi moi ? Tu ne me connaissait même pas !

Naru : Plus je te voyais, plus...

Sasu : Plus quoi ?

Naru : …

Il se cacha dans le cou du brun, trop honteux de vouloir révéler son amour à celui-ci qui n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rester dans ses bras à humecter sa magnifique fragrance. Sasuke ne s'amusait pas en ce moment comme il le faisait avant, c'était certain. Il était pour une fois sérieux et surtout très doux. Naruto aurait aimé qu'il soit comme ça tout le temps. Sasuke continuait de passer sa main dans les cheveux dorés, un geste très réconfortant et doux pour Naruto qui se sentait tellement bien.

Sasu : Je vois que tu ne veux pas me le dire.

Naru : …

Il sentit les lèvres fines de Sasuke se déposer sur son front. Pourquoi était-il si doux avec lui maintenant ? Question qui restera sans réponse pour notre cher blondinet. Il rêverait que tous les attouchements que Sasuke lui avait fait n'étaient pas des amusements mais de l'amour. Sauf qu'avec Sasuke, difficile de savoir la vérité. Il devait arrêter de fantasmer. Jamais Sasuke, le mec le plus froid et arrogant qu'on n'ait jamais vu, ne tombera amoureux de qui que se soit. Ce serait pareil que lui demander la lune. Malgré tout ce que Naruto pensait, Sasuke continuait ses caresses. Son autre main se mit à caresser les joues marquées de trois cicatrices chacune, comme des moustaches. Mais la chaleur du corps de Sasuke commença à disparaître.

Sasu : Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit. Et j'espère que tu me diras ce que tu n'as pas réussis à dire.

Il sortit du lit mais une main chaude lui prit le poignet. Et vu comment elle l'agrippait, elle n'allait pas la lâcher si facilement.

Naru : Non ! Restes avec moi !

Sasu : Que...

Naru : J'ai pas envi d'être seul.

Sasu : O...ok.

Il se rallongea et reprit dans ses bras Naruto. Celui-ci se serra le plus possible contre lui, heureux comme jamais qu'il ait accepté de rester. Le sommeil commençait à venir et Naruto sortit sans s'en rendre trop compte trois mots surprenant le brun.

Naru : [murmure] Je t'aime...

Sasuke fut choqué, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Le blond dans ses bras lui avait-il bien dit « je t'aime » ? Il fut heureux tout d'un coup de savoir que Naruto aussi avait des sentiments pour lui. Et oui ! Sasuke était tombé amoureux de cet être aux cheveux doré. Et il se demandait même « pourquoi lui ? ». Un gamin super enquiquinant ! Sauf qu'il comprenait tout de même qu'il lui était impossible de rien ressentir face à cet être tout mimi lorsqu'il dormait. Il leva le menton de Naruto et l'embrassa passionnément, bien que Naruto n'était qu'à moitié éveillé et qu'il ne se rendait pas compte du tout de ce qu'il se passait. Il ne refusa même pas lorsque Sasuke voulut approfondir le baiser. La langue du ténébreux se mit à découvrir l'antre buccal du blondinet qui ne participait pas au baiser, tellement dans les vapes. Lorsque le baiser fut rompu, Naruto s'endormit automatiquement. Sasuke le suivit plus tard, après l'avoir admirer longuement.

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla sans chaleur à côté de lui. Une fine tristesse l'envahi, pensant que tout ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était en fin de compte qu'un rêve. Surtout qu'il pensait se rappeler qu'il s'étaient embrassé mais ceci lui était incertain, le sommeil étant la cause première. Une personne entra dans sa chambre et il remarqua que ce n'était autre que Sasuke. Un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Sauf qu'il vira au rouge quand il posa son regard autre part que sur le visage du brun. Il devait surement sortir de la douche puisqu'il ne portait qu'une simple serviette négligemment mise sur ses hanches. Son coeur s'accélérait un peu plus à chaque pas de Sasuke vers le lit. Celui-ci avait remarqué le réveil de son ami. Il monta sur le lit et embrassa doucement Naruto sur ses lèvres.

Sasu : Bien dormi, Naru ?

Naru ? Maintenant Sasuke l'appelait avec un surnom ? Le réveillé mit ses mains sur ses lèvres, gêné par le geste de Sasuke, qui s'en alla s'habiller un peu plus loin. Mais Naruto voyait tout devant lui. Sasuke ne s'était même pas gêner d'enlever sa serviette alors qu'il était dans la même salle. Une paire de fesses se trouvait désormais devant ses yeux mais fut vite cachée derrière un boxer. Naruto, rouge de honte, ce cacha sous les draps attendant qu'il finisse de s'habiller.

Sasu : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Naru : Il y a que je suis dans la chambre, alors si tu pouvais t'habiller autre part !

Il entendit les bruits de pas se rapprocher du lit. Puis un poids fit s'affaisser le matelat près de lui. Le drap fut soulevé et Sasuke put voir un Naruto tout gêné.

Sasu : Désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça allait te gêner.

Naru : Et ben, figures-toi que si !

Sasu : Ok, je m'en vais.

Naru : Sasuke...

Sasu : Oui ?

Naru : Tu...tu reviendras...après ?

Un sourire apparut aux lèvres de Sauske.

Sasu : Bien sûr. Si tu veux.

Naru : D'accord...

Au bout de dix minutes, Naruto décida de se lever. Il s'habilla mais n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Deux bras entourèrent sa taille et une tête se posa sur son épaule. Il fut tout d'abord choqué, puis il ne dit rien et laissa la personne lui embrasser le cou. Il avait remarqué que c'était Sasuke. De toute façon, personne d'autre n'était présent dans cette maison.

Sasu : Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit, hier ?

Naru : Euh...non.

Sasu : « Je t'aime », voilà ce que tu m'as dit...

Naru : Hein ? C'est vrai ? J'ai dis ça ?

Sasu : Quoi, tu ne le penses pas ?

Naru : Si ! Enfin...non ! Euh...

Sasuke rigola et serra encore plus leur corps.

Sasu : Comme tu es mignon !

Naru : Arrêtes de dire des choses aussi embarrassantes !

Sasu : Mais c'est la vérité.

Naru : Je m'en tape !

Il avait fermé les yeux, rouge de honte. Sasuke en profita pour l'embrasser tendrement. Naruto se retourna et laissa le baiser s'approfondir. Il fut tellement déboussolé par le baiser qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Sasuke l'emmenait vers le lit ou il fut jeté dessus. Sasuke se mit par dessus lui et l'embrassa dans le cou. Naruto relâcha un gémissement. Son corps frissonnait sous les mains aventureuses du brun. Mais le beau moment s'arrêta lorsque Sasuke lui dit une mauvaise nouvelle.

Sasu : J'ai appelé ton orphelinat hier.

Naru : Quoi !

Sasu : Et la directrice arrive cet aprèm.

Naru : Tu rigoles, là !

Sasu : Non.

Il le repoussa trop énervé. Il n'en revenait pas que Sasuke ait osé faire ça derrière son dos ! C'en était fini pour lui. Tsunade voudrait le ramener et il ne pourrait rien faire contre elle. Il allait devoir retourner dans cet horrible orphelinat alors qu'il était bien ici, avec Sasuke.

Naru : Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! Tu me hais à ce point !

Sasu : Il fallait que je le fasse. Je suis sûr qu'il te cherche depuis longtemps.

Naru : Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ça ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est ne pas y retourner et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu les appelles ! À cause de toi, je vais devoir rentrer dans cet endroit pourri !

Sasu : Naruto...

Naru : URUSAI ! Il faut que je me casse, sinon elle me ramènera de force.

Sasu : Non ! Tu restes avec moi.

Il le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa ses cheveux pour le calmer. Naruto se lâcha et pleura, ses larmes tombant sur la chemise blanche de Sasuke. Lorsqu'il se calma, ils partirent manger. Le silence plana tout au long du déjeuner. Dans les yeux de Naruto, on pouvait voir de la tristesse et de la frustration. La sonnette retentit et Sasuke alla ouvrir. Une grande déception courrait autour du blond. Il voyait le recommencement de sa vie pourrie dans l'orphelinat à admirer Sasuke passer dans la rue, tous les jours.

Sasu : Bonjour.

Tsu : Merci de m'avoir appelé. Nous nous sommes fait du sang d'encre pour lui ! Pourquoi est-il venu chez vous ? Le connaissez-vous ?

Sasu : Et bien, je ne le sais pas moi-même, il ne me l'a toujours pas dit.

Tsu : Oh...où est-il ?

Sasu : Dans le salon.

Les pas s'approchèrent de la salle où il se trouvait. Il avait une soudaine envi de pleurer. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas montrer ses faiblesse devant Tsunade et Sasuke.

Tsu : Naruto ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris !

Naru : B'jour.

Tsu : Ne refais plus jamais ça.

Naru : …

Elle le prit dans ses bras. Sasuke avait l'impression qu'elle était sa mère tellement elle voulait le protéger. Et il était content de l'avoir appelée. Elle avait l'air terriblement inquiète. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit que Naruto se trouvait chez lui, elle avait semblé très heureuse. Pourtant Naruto ne l'était pas du tout et cela l'attristait quand même un peu.

Tsu : Il faut rentrer maintenant.

Naru : Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je veux rester ici !

Tsu : Mais Naruto, tu ne peux pas !

Naru : Et pourquoi ?

Tsu : Parce que cette personne ne veut peut être pas.

Naru : Mais il veut bien, j'en suis sûr !

Tsu : Mais il n'est pas assez adulte pour te garder.

Naru : Je m'en fous ! Je ne veux pas retourner à l'orphelinat !

Tsu : Naruto...Ne fais pas l'imbécile.

Naru : Urusai !

Tsu : …

Sasu : Tsunade-san. Pouvons-nous nous parler, en privé.

Tsu : Bien sûr.

Pendant que Naruto se morfondait, Sasuke et Tsunade parlaient de lui.

Tsu : Il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à vous. Vous êtes certain qu'il ne vous connais pas ?

Sasu : Avant qu'il n'arrive, non. Mais on a appris à se connaître durant ces derniers jours.

Tsu : Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Sasu : Pourquoi est-il détesté là-bas ?

Tsu : Je ne le sais pas trop. Mais vous savez, il y a toujours un bouc émissaire...et c'est tombé sur lui.

Sasu : …

Tsu : Et aucune personnes ne veux l'adopter. Il ne se tient jamais bien.

Sasu : Cela ne me gênerait pas qu'il reste ici. Mais je n'ai que 19 ans.

Tsu : C'est bien ça le problème. Vos parents habitent ici ?

Sasu : Non, ils sont mort.

Tsu : Oh, désolé.

Sasu : C'est mon frère qui s'est occupé de moi. Et depuis mes 15 ans, je vis seul, mon frère étant parti vivre en Amérique.

Tsu : Comment ? Et vous n'êtes même pas aller dans un orphelinat ?

Sasu : Non, j'arrivais à me débrouiller seul donc je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

Tsu : …Peut-être qu'il pourra rester ici en fin de compte.

Sasu : Comment ?

Tsu : Vous vivez seul depuis longtemps et vous savez vous débrouiller. Une personne de plus ne vous fera pas de mal, si cela ne vous gêne pas bien sûr.

Sasu : Non, si Naruto veut rester ici c'est parce qu'il m'aime beaucoup. Je ne peux pas lui refuser ça.

Tsu : C'est entendu.

Tsunade sortit un tas de paperasses de sa valise. Sasuke comprit que c'était pour l'adoption. Il allait devenir tuteur désormais, mais pas de n'importe qui ! Et heureusement ! Cette pensée lui rappela leur rencontre dans la rue où il avait dû accepter de force de le ramener chez lui. Il fut tout compte fait content que Naruto l'ait poussé à faire ça. Mais, il se demandait s'il fallait qu'il apprenne la nouvelle. Une surprise lui ferait sûrement plaisir !

Sasu : Pouvons-nous ne rien dire à Naruto ? Je m'en ferais un certain plaisir à le faire plus tard !

Tsu : Si vous voulez !

Une fois les feuilles signées, Tsunade partit après avoir embrassé Naruto tout de même. Elle ne pouvait le nier, ce petit bout de chou allait lui manquer. Sasuke rejoignit le blondinet qui était assis dans le canapé, nerveux. Une question lui trottinait dans la tête : Pourquoi Tsunade l'avait-elle laissé ici, comme ça ? Même pas la moindre détermination de le ramener avec elle. Lorsque le plus âgé s'assit à côté du plus jeune, Naruto voulut lui demander le pourquoi de comment. Mais il ne savait par où commencer. Pendant plusieurs secondes, un silence planait dans la pièce.

Naru : Sasuke...

Sasu : Oui ?

Naru : Et bien...euh...Pourquoi ?

Sasu : Pourquoi quoi ?

Naru : Tsunade ! Pourquoi est-elle parti sans moi ?

Sasu : Ah, ça...

Naru : …

Sasu : Et bien, elle est partie réfléchir sur ce que je lui ai dit.

Naru : Tu lui as dit quoi ?

Sasu : Confidentiel !

Naru : Mais, je veux savoir !

Sasu : Tu le sauras, mais pas tout de suite.

Naruto fit sa bouille toute mimi. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Les bras de Naruto s'enroulèrent autour de la nuque du brun, qui l'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé. Naruto avait de plus en plus chaud, mais il voulait d'abord savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dit tout à l'heure. Alors, il poussa Sasuke au niveau de ses épaules avec ses mains.

Naru : Tu n'auras rien tant que je ne sais pas.

Sasu : Hnn...Ce que tu peux être chiant des fois !

Naru : T'es pas mieux, toi !

Sasu : D'accord, mais tu me dis ce que tu voulais me dire hier.

Naru : ...ok.

Ils s'assirent et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

Sasu : Commence.

Naru : Pff...T'es pas drôle ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui commence ?

Sasu : Parce que.

Naru : [prend une grande inspiration] Je t'ai choisi parce que cela faisait depuis longtemps que je te voyais et tu étais de plus en plus...beau...chaque jour pour moi. J'étais tombé amoureux de toi si vite que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir venir chez toi...

Sasu : Attends, ça veut dire que tu m'aimes depuis...le début ?

Naru : OUI ! Et toi, tu t'amusais avec moi ! Ça m'as fait terriblement mal...

Sasu : Gomen...mais pour te remonter le moral, je vais t'avouer que je ne m'amusais pas.

Naru : Hein ? Tu ne t'amusais pas ? Tu te fous de moi là !

Sasu : Je t'aimais aussi, mais je ne l'avais pas compris. Tu sais, je ne suis pas très doué en amour...

Naru : C'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux plus.

Sasu : Sinon, tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je lui ai dit ?

Naru : Oui !

Sasu : Et bien, elle m'a laissé ta garde. Je suis désormais ton tuteur.

Naru : OO...

Des larmes de joie s'échappèrent de ses yeux malencontreusement et il se jeta à son cou. Sasuke tomba sous le poids de son blond, se retrouvant allonger. Naruto se serra de toutes ses forces, ne voulant pas qu'il s'échappe et cria :

Naru : Je t'aime !

Sasu : Moi aussi je t'aime, Naru.

Naruto fut choqué qu'il lui dise ça, pensant que jamais il ne lui dirait ces trois mots d'amour à lui. Il fut émerveillé et Sasuke l'embrassa passionnément. Il le porta comme une princesse sans pour autant se détacher des lèvres tannées et prit la direction de la chambre. Ils passèrent une nuit des plus intenses, mais sûrement pas la dernière. Oh, non. Loin de là.

_Owari_


End file.
